Confessions of a shopaholic other version
by Stargirl16
Summary: Hello to all Please note that since a"confession of a shopaholic has not yet been invented, I used the confession of Georgia as my categorie instead. My story is in between the first and second novel of the series. Review! Thank you, -Stargirl16


**One**

« Ready, Becky? »

« Almost.» I wrapped my Denny& George scarf 'round my neck.

« There. Now I think I am. »

Luke (my boyfriend)'s handsome face etched into a happy smile.

« Ah, yes , » he drawled in his thick british accent. « can't forget your good luck charm now, can you? »

« No. »

That green scarf was a very important part of our relationship, if not _the _most important. That scarf was the reason we met! You see, back when I, Rebecca Bloomwood, was (let's emphasize the word, _was_) a shopaholic, I'd become desperately in love with a ridiculously expensive scarf, and I was twenty dollars short for it. So, just as I was about to cash a check to some hot dog salesman on the street for his whole merchandise if he gave me the money to buy it, this charming stranger comes out of nowhere, hands the man a bill and gives me another twenty! Just like that! Bang! (Well, okay, maybe not « just like that »; maybe I'd invented my Aunt Ermintrude's dying wish was to have a Denny & George scarf) But still! Such generosity!

Anyway, next thing I know, I whisked myself an interview at Successful Savings magazine (yes, you heard correctly, me, interviewed for a finance magazine), and ended up straight into the charming stranger (a.k.a Luke Brandon)'s office! He was the head editor!

And then finally, after a few wrongs turns (a.k.a, wearing _the _scarf at the interview, lying about my financial abilities, omitting to say that I had originally intended to work at as a fashion journalist, having a 16000$ debt in the bank and selling my best friend's bridesmaid's dress to cover some of the said debts), I managed to get a hold of myself by selling _all_ of my clothes (scarf included); therefore paying back every penny to the bank.

Except what I didn't know is that the bidder that got my precious scarf (both via phone and in person) was in fact Luke! He'd heard about « The Girl in the Green Scarf's giant auction » and had decided to win it back for me!

So, here I am now, six months later, steadily dating my _boss_, shopping (a little) less, and on my way to a meeting for Luke's magazine, _Brandon Communications_.

« Bex! Stop dreaming and get moving! »

I jumped at the familiar voice. That's Suze, my best friend. Susan-Cleath Stuart, to be more precise. We used to share a flat together, but since she got married to Tarquin, her cousin (yes, I know, it's freaky), obviously we don't share it anymore.

She'd been nice enough to come and help me get ready for the meeting.

« Do you have your bag? »

I nodded.

« Files? »

Other nod.

« And what about Fluke? »

« It's _Luke_, » Luke smirked. « And you can check me off your list, Suze. I'll drive us on time »

I instantly turned beet red. I'd told her at least a_ thousand_ times to stop calling him Fluke! She just wouldn't listen!

« Oh, and Bex, I almost forgot! Do you have those killer new Manolo strap shoes on? »

Now she'd done it. I definitely wanted to disappear into a black hole and never resurface again.

« New shoes? » Luke's left eyebrow arched. « What new shoes, Becky? »

I threw my friend a death glare and gave my boyfriend my most heart-stopping smile.

« That's right! I found those on sale at Macy's, remember? » I gushed, pointing to my right foot.

Luke shook his head, apparently trying to supress a smile

_Sorry! _Suze mouthed apologetically.

« Do you think I could take a look at those real quick? »

I gulped. I knew Luke « spoke Prada » when required to, so I was sure if he examined my shoes closely, he'd guess how much I'd paid for them.

« Erm, but Luke, we're terribly late as it is! » I protested, praying for Mercy.

« Oh, It won't be long, I promise. »

Taking a deep breath and forcing myself to stay calm, I switched a Manolo off my foot.

« Here you go! »

« Thank you. »

Just as I suspected, he ran an expert hand along the fabric.

« Hmm. I remember now. Rigid leather. Best possible quality if I'm not mistaken. How much did you say they costed? »

« I'm not quite certain… »

Luke's clear blue eyes grew serious.

« Well, I am. I saw you drooling over them the other day on the street. Becky, those are worh over 400$! »

Two bright spots appeared on my already pink cheeks.

« Why didn't you wait for me to get them? I would have bought them for you! »

Suze gave me her _I told you so_ look.

« Luke, no. It didn't feel right to let you… »

« But you should have. Becky, _I _have some money to spend. Lots of it, whereas you just got yourself out of a 16000$ debt… So, next time you really, _really_ want something like that, let me purchase it for you, alright? »

« Or me, » added Suzie.

I sighed. I was _so _lucky to have those people in my life!

« I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? »

My boyfriend smirked again.

« Not really, no. »

I rolled my eyes, theatrically flipping my red hair over my shoulder.

« I'll let it go – for now, but only because we're late. »

« Good girl, » Suzie grinned. «Break a leg! »

« Thanks, Suze. »

I linked my arm through Luke's (funny how that had become such a familiar gesture in so little time!) and we were almost across the room when I felt him tap on my shoulder.

« What is it? »

« Aren't you forgetting something? » Completely deadpan, he pointed to the only shoe on my left foot.

I giggled as he helped me put on the other one.

« Lucky you're a good observer! It wouldn't have looked too professional, arriving at a meeting like that! »

« Pretty original, though, » my friend winked at me. « Pretty Bex-like. »

« What? No! I never forget anything! »

« What about those shiny black glasses I see on your coffee table? » Luke enquired innocently. « You know, the ones you wore on your first day at successful savings which you had bought 'especially for this job'? »

I stuck out my tongue at him. He knew perfectly well I wasn't the least bit myope.

« Ha-ha, very funny! » I checked his wrist watch and gasped. « I'm serious this time, boss, if we don't leave right now, we'll miss the whole thing! »

« Not that you'd mind… »

« Okay, okay, » he threw his hands up teasingly when he saw my warning look. « We're off. »

« Bye Suze! » I hollored again before stepping out the door of my flat.


End file.
